fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Heat Summer Race!/Challenge Quest
Part I A Planitia= 16,007 HP |en12 = Mohican; Lvl 82 15,823 HP |en13 = Monster Machine; Lvl 84 54,060 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Monster Machine; Lvl 84 21,624 HP |en22 = Mohican; Lvl 85 21,288 HP |en23 = Wild Horse; Lvl 71 43,447 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |en32 = Monster Machine; Lvl 86 27,660 HP |en33 = Wild Horse; Lvl 72 44,053 HP |en34 = Monster Machine; Lvl 86 28,605 HP |en35 = Atalanta; Lvl 84 234,000 HP 267,960 HP 317,308 HP |en36 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |en37 = Wild Horse; Lvl 72 44,053 HP |en38 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |en39 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |battle4 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en41 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |en42 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |dropicons = }} * : ** Uses [[Calydonian Hunt|Calydonian Hunt A']]: Gains 1-turn dodge and charges 1 NP bar. ** Uses 明日への希望：Gains Sure-Hit buff and reduced critical damage debuff. * : ** Effects from '明日への希望 are removed. ** Uses [[Calydonian Hunt|Calydonian Hunt A''']]: Gains 1-turn dodge and charges 1 NP bar. ** Uses 明日への願い：Gains Pierce Invincibility buff and reduced critical damage debuff. * Stunning Atalanta before depleting each of her HP layers does not stop her from using the above Skills; she will always attempt to use them on the first turn she can take actions / attack. * Atalanta seems to give priority to attacking Mashu and Merlin (may also include other Casters) over other Servants. }} |-| B Paterae= 35,080 HP |en12 = Ash Golem; Lvl 58 35,080 HP |en13 = Magma Fire; Lvl 68 50,589 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Ash Golem; Lvl 57 34,491 HP |en22 = Lava Golem; Lvl 56 33,901 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Boudica; Lvl 86 240,960 HP 285,522 HP 325,780 HP |en32 = Lava Golem; Lvl 58 35,080 HP |en33 = Magma Fire; Lvl 68 50,589 HP |en34 = Ash Golem; Lvl 59 35,670 HP |en35 = Lava Golem; Lvl 58 35,080 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of the player's turn, all Servants in the front row will suffer 300 points of field damage. Servants with 300 or less HP will be defeated normally. * : Unremovable defence up. }} |-| P Fossa= 24,164 HP |en12 = Lovely Crab; Lvl 73 23,534 HP |en13 = Wonder Leader; Lvl 75 31,366 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Fancy Crab; Lvl 78 56,314 HP |en22 = Elegant Sphinx; Lvl 76 123,123 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Wonder Girl; Lvl 87 36,367 HP |en32 = Wonder Leader; Lvl 89 44,617 HP |en33 = Queen Proud of Her Abs; Lvl 68 230,877 HP 266,250 HP 306,999 HP |en34 = Lovely Crab; Lvl 79 57,027 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of battle, all front line Servants gain increased Arts performance. }} |-| A Chasma= 24,629 HP |en12 = Orion!; Lvl 58 23,594 HP |en13 = Three Star Dragon Orion; Lvl 50 45,274 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Orion... you say...!?; Lvl 55 25,078 HP |en22 = Orion!; Lvl 59 23,993 HP |en23 = Three Star Dragon Orion; Lvl 51 46,262 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Orion?; Lvl 35 84,137 HP |en32 = Artemis; Lvl 90 247,401 HP 276,507 HP 320,166 HP |en33 = Orion?; Lvl 35 84,137 HP |dropicons = }} * : Gain 10,000 HP for 4 turns. Gain critical down for 4 turns * : Gain NP damage up for 4 turns. Gain critical down for 4 turns. }} |-| Great Bridge= 214,660 HP |en12 = Mordred; Lvl 73 206,160 HP |en13 = Tamamo-chan summer; Lvl 75 259,240 HP |en14 = Marie Antoinette; Lvl 78 275,500 HP |en15 = Anne Bonny; Lvl 82 294,050 HP |en16 = Martha; Lvl 83 208,782 HP |en17 = Artoria Pendragon; Lvl 85 346,125 HP |en18 = Scathach; Lvl 87 275,839 HP |dropicons = }} }} Part 2 Basement 1= 311,030 HP 257,070 HP 176,060 HP |dropicons = }} * : '''Dead Patrol : Gains unremovable "Instant-Death Rate Up" (Higher chance to Insta-Kill with NP) * : Dead Patrol : Gains unremovable "Instant-Death Rate Up" (Higher chance to Insta-Kill with NP) *Both buffs stack. }} |-| Basement 2= 265,344 HP 263,912 HP 260,820 HP |dropicons = }} * : Keen Mind ''' : Gains unremovable "Increased Resistance towards Buff Removals". * : '''Profiling : Gains unremovable "Debuff Immunity". }} |-| Basement 3= 214,011 HP Warden Nightingale? Lvl 65 244,140 HP Yan Qing Lvl 85 343,056 HP |dropicons = }} * : Enemy changes to Nightingale. Gains unremovable "Increased Healing Power". * : Enemy changes to Yan Qing. Gains unremovable "Critical Damage Up" & "Debuff Resistance Down". Removes buffs gained in Nightingale phase. * Only Yan Qing has an NP-Gauge. }} |-| Basement 4= 209,725 HP 225,575 HP 356,054 HP |dropicons = }} * : Staving Off Boredom : Gain unremovable "Increased Chance to Apply Debuff" * : Transforms into Apprehended Pillar (Normal Attacks are now AoE); Gain unremovable "Critical Rate Up" }} |-| Courtyard 1= 209,475 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2grandbattle = y |en21 = Gugalanna; Lvl 80 424,287 HP 594,001 HP 848,574 HP |dropicons = }} * : Removes all party buffs. * : Gain unremovable increasing attack damage with regular attacks. *'Agitating Euphrates :' Debuff a random party member with Buster Down, Quick Down or Arts Down. *'Flooding Tigris :' Removes buffs of a random party member *NP seals party skill and NP for 1 turn. }} |-| Courtyard 2= Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Quests Category:Challenge Quest